


Another Morning After The Night Before

by lachatblanche



Series: The Last of the Genius Billionaire Philanthropist Playboys [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is Tony and Charles and a bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for the prompt: 'I just want flirty, attractive geniuses in love, basically'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Morning After The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a ridiculous bit of fluff that was born because I had a spare 45 minutes and because there can never be enough Tony/Charles out there. 
> 
> Tony and Charles are something-a-lot-more-than-friends (they don't actually discuss this stuff, you know) and are both of a similar age (late teens? early twenties?). This is a powered AU but neither of them are superheroes (yet).

The day was warm and sunny, and there was barely a cloud to be seen in the sky. It was, most people generally agreed, the perfect day for an outing.

Which was, naturally, the reason why Charles Xavier and Tony Stark were still tucked up in bed, idly dozing, with the sheets tugged close around their bodies and the curtains pulled firmly shut. The room was – for once – calm and peaceful and quiet.

Until it wasn’t.

‘We could be superheroes,’ Tony said abruptly, the fingers that had been restlessly playing with Charles’s hair suddenly stopping in their motion. ‘Charles, we should _totally_ be superheroes.’

Charles, who had made an unhappy noise when Tony had stopped running his hands through his hair, slowly pulled open an eyelid and stared at his friend. He then blinked, trying to make sense of what Tony had said, before turning onto his side and cuddling up to him with a contented sigh.

‘Oh?’ he murmured, burrowing his cheek into Tony’s bicep. ‘What makes you say that?’

Although he knew that Charles was asking more out of a desire to humour him than out of any real curiosity, Tony couldn’t help but elaborate.

‘Superheroes,’ he said again, sounding as enthusiastic as one could be about an idea when the majority of one’s enthusiasm was already being directed away towards the warm, ridiculously-attractive, highly- _naked_ body that was being pressed against interesting (and increasingly more sensitive) body parts. ‘We’d be _awesome_ superheroes. I mean – think about it. Me with my brains and you with your-’

‘Devastating handsomeness?’ Charles suggested, still not lifting his head from Tony’s arm. ‘My wit? Charm? Unparalleled intelligence?’

‘Well yes,’ Tony admitted, resuming his stroking of Charles’s head, which was greeted with great pleasure if Charles’s pleased murmurs were anything to go by. ‘But I was thinking something more on the lines of …’ here he waggled his fingers, his expression meaningful.

‘… My magic fingers?’ Charles asked innocently, finally lifting his head and blinking his wide blue eyes in a very distracting manner.

Tony snorted. ‘I don’t think those would actually count as a super-power,’ he said with a smirk, ignoring Charles’s muttered ‘More’s the pity’. He quirked a smile and tugged at Charles’s hair. ‘You know, I’m really not seeing any of that “unparalleled intelligence” that I was promised,’ he added, mock-reproachfully. ‘You know perfectly well that I was talking about your freaky little mind powers, you asshole.’

_Oh,_ Charles blinked up at him languidly, smugness radiating off him, _you mean **these** freaky little mind powers? _

‘That’s the one,’ Tony laughed, tugging gently at Charles’s hair. ‘But seriously – think about it. You could catch bad guys like that, and I could build some sort of super-suit with rocket-launchers and _lasers_ …’

‘Hmm,’ Charles hummed, stretching in an almost obscene (and highly-distracting) manner. ‘I could see that happening, actually.’ He shrugged then, revealing a pale, delectable shoulder. ‘It sounds like fun. And I think you’d be a pretty good sidekick.’

As Tony’s attention had been temporarily distracted by the sight of so much bared skin, it took him a moment to realise what it was that had been said. When he did, he yanked his arm away immediately, causing Charles to let out a surprised yelp.

‘ _Sidekick?_ ’ Tony repeated incredulously. ‘ _Sidekick?_ Are you _kidding_ me?’ He reached up and ran his hands through his hair in disbelief. ‘Listen Xavier, we both know that out of the two of us here, _I_ would be the one kicking ass and taking names. I’d be the most awesome superhero ever! And you call me a freaking _sidekick_ ,’ he muttered sulkily, all but ready to turn away.

‘Oh _fine_ ,’ Charles laughed, reaching over and pulling Tony back towards him. ‘You don’t have to be the sidekick. We can be – I don’t know – partners or something. Charles Xavier and Tony Stark. That better?’

Tony, who seemed to have recovered remarkably well from his fit of petulancy, turned over and gave Charles a look.

‘“Charles Xavier and Tony Stark”’, he repeated flatly. ‘Come on Charlie, I expected better of you. Use your _imagination_. We’d be _superheroes_ , remember? People totally expect us to sound the part. Here, how about this – Awesome Man and Professor Sexy – how’s that?’

‘Oh it’s great,’ Charles said dryly, ‘If you were thinking of letting us audition for a porno. No, forget I said that!’ he said quickly, laughing at the sudden leer that Tony sent his way. ‘It’ll never happen!’

‘One of these days,’ Tony sighed wistfully, leaning back against his pillow with a dreamy look. ‘You’ll cave eventually, you know.’

‘Maybe,’ Charles acknowledged with a shrug before turning to Tony with a grave expression. ‘But today will not be that day.’

They held each other’s solemn gaze for a moment before bursting out laughing.

‘Weirdo,’ Tony said fondly. ‘I don’t know why I hang out with you.’

‘Because I’m fantastic and really rather good at sex?’ Charles offered brightly.

‘Hmm,’ Tony pretended to think before nodding slowly. ‘Yeah, that might have something to do with it.’

‘Thought as much,’ Charles sighed, lowering his eyelashes and hiding a smile. He then reached out and circled his arms around Tony’s neck. ‘Now then,’ he murmured lazily, ‘Kiss me, Mr. Awesome Man.’

Tony smiled.

‘With pleasure, Professor Sexy,’ he murmured back, and immediately leant over.

**…**

The next day was also warm and sunny, with barely a cloud to be seen in the sky.

Tony and Charles spent that one in bed as well.


End file.
